Delusion
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: Six months after, she finally snapped. One-Shot. NaLu. DeathFic.


Title: **Delusion**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Six months after, she finally snapped.

Rating: **T**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

_Warning: Death fic ahead._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Numbness.

That was what she felt when they told her of the news. No tears escaped her eyes, no whimpering escaped her lips, and not even a frown adorned her face.

She merely sat on the bed silently with a blank expression.

They left her soon after – deeming it was appropriate to leave her alone.

_(Not even Natsu stayed by her side to tell her that things were going to be okay.)_

Maybe it was the inability to process the information, but Lucy kept still; her eyes kept closed as she tried to digest what they told her.

Nothing has ever been the same.

-0-

"Six months. Six long months had passed since then." Lucy said with her fingers hovering over him.

The sun shone brightly; scorching her skin in the process (and yet all she could see was a pitch black canvas of what was supposed to be a beautiful summer morning).

She continued to inhale and exhale as she tried to identify the flowers before her.

"Hm..." she said, humming as she continued to touch him. "I can smell some forget-me-nots, some roses, and some zinnias."

There were days that were harder than the rest; some were even so harsh that she could taste the heaviness of her heart in the air.

"I remembered you gave me a dozen roses before, a time when I can still admire their beauty fully."

She remembered that day so clearly.

The pitter-patter of the rain on her roof continued to play its music as a heavy downpour engulfed the entire city. A pot of water was left boiling on the stove as she hurriedly left to answer the door.

Her brown orbs widened as she saw a drenched Natsu Dragneel with a dozen roses, standing outside her door.

It was the sweetest memory that Lucy continued to cherish until now.

_(Their relationship was never like a fairy tail. No kneeling, no mushy words, no prince charming, and yet, it __**was**__ perfect.)_

The rain continued to pour outside, but her modest sized room felt its warmest at that time – with his pink locks clinging to his face, his shirt dripping droplets of water on the floor, his expression painting a picture of seriousness and maturity that he rarely displayed.

Maybe it was not the best setting for a proposal. But she said "I love you too" (even though he never spoke a word and just stood there waiting for an answer).

They kissed that night with a promise of a bright tomorrow.

_(Sadly, all that she could fathom now was a dim future.)_

Finally, the tears fell from her eyes.

One drop.

Two drops.

Three drops.

Until she could no longer stop it.

"_I hate it when you cry."_

Her sobs continued as she clung onto him tightly (so tight that it was hurting) as she kneeled.

"_I hate it when you're sad."_

She could imagine him stroking her hair as he kissed the crown of her head.

"_I hate it when –"_

And she tried to block out the noise as she sobbed harder.

(Because she knows none of it are true – merely a figment of her imagination).

"I love you, Natsu."

(Because she wants to tell it to him as many times as possible until her voice runs out-)

"I love you."

(-even though she knows he could never reply to her feelings.)

"I-"

Her body stilled when she heard the flowers snapping into pieces beneath her knees.

God, how much she wished the pain would end.

Any more of this and she would finally succumb to despair.

"_I love you too."_

She felt something broke inside of her.

"_I'll see you tomorrow, and then we'll get married next month, and make lots and lots of babies!"_

"But..." Lucy finally answered.

"_Just don't worry about anything. Everything will be okay."_

"How...?"

"_The war's going to be stopped soon. Mira already volunteered to handle the wedding preparations."_

She imagined Natsu's grinning face.

"_Al l you have to do is say yes."_

Six long months of agony and denial.

Six long months of pain and cries.

Six long months of yearning and missing.

Six long months until she finally understood everything.

"Silly Natsu –" She said half crying and half smiling (_bitterly_) "- how could you marry me when all I'm holding is a cold memorial stone, with you sleeping so soundly below?"

"_I guess some things never changed."_

(Because all that's left –his voice, his words, his warmth- remains to be just a part of her memory.)

"You're still as idiotic as ever."

His laughter resounded in the background.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
